


Walk Amoung Us

by ridgeline



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minor Character Death, Pre - Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: Two soldiers were K.I.A.
Kudos: 6





	Walk Amoung Us

Two soldiers were K.I.A. After the mourn, the Lieutenant came to Kaz and told him they should have a proper funeral: a coffin and a flag to cover it.

But here's no flag. All the MSF flags were burned or buried in the ocean. They are not MSF anymore; they are just shadows of what they used to be.

Kaz didn’t say it. They did a cremation. Until dawn, all the soldiers were drinking and telling tales of the fallen ones. When the fire died out, the ashes were collected carefully.

They will walk with their comrades. 

FIN


End file.
